Power of Two: Matt and Scarlett
by Kyon Kamiya
Summary: Just some small changes to the fourth book Necropolis. Small Changes and it might go past the end of the Fourth then make it up as i go along. Rated T to be safe. WARNING: Spoilers. Matt x Scarlett Already posted in Gatekeepers category just thought I...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gatekeeper's

My second story. Constructive criticism wanted. No flames Please.

Wish I could have drawn an arrow. I already posted this up under Gatekeepers just thought i should put it here too.

* * *

Power of Two

Signal Four

Scarlett was in a dark place, but someone was nudging her, trying to draw her back into the light. Unwillingly she opened her eyes to find a boy leaning over her, shaking her awake. She recognized him at once and knew that the fact he was with her, that he was bruised and disheveled, could mean only one thing, . . . and it was the worst news of all. He was here because of her. The Old Ones must have tricked him into coming to Hong Kong, and know the two of them were prisoners. Scarlett felt a sense of great anger and bitterness. She had been drawn into this against her will. And it was already over. She Had never been given a chance.

"Matt . . ." she said.

At last the two of them were together. But this wasn't how she had hoped they would meet. She drew herself into a sitting position and rubbed her eyes. They had given her back her own clothes, but her hair cut short was still unfamiliar to her. At least she had lost the contact lenses. She had taken them out the moment she had been left to her self. Despite everything she found herself thinking that Matt was very handsome and had broad shoulders but quickly shook the thought away blushing slightly hoping the dirt covered the blush.

"Are you okay?" Matt asked.

"No." She sounded miserable."How long have I been asleep?"

"I don't know. They only brought me here an hour ago."

"When was that?"

"About eight o' clock."

"Night or day?"

"Day."

Matt examined his surroundings. They were in a bare, windowless with brick walls and a concrete floor. The only light came from a bulb set in a wire mesh cage. From the moment solid steel door had been closed and locked, he'd had to fight a sense if claustrophobia. They were deep underground. The police had brought him here had forced him down four flight's of stairs and then along a corridor that was like a tunnel. Ordinary policemen. The same as the ones who had arrested him. It seemed that the shape-changers, the fly soldiers, and all the other creatures of the Old Ones had decided to leave Hong Kong. He Wondered why.

Despite everything, he had been relived to find Scarlett who he had noticed looked beautiful dirt and all. She looked very different from the photograph he had seen of her not in a bad way (she somehow made it work for her) he was too tired to blush but if he wasn't he was sure he would have. He couldn't imagine what it must have been like for her, being stuck here on her own.

"Why are you here?" Scarlett asked. She still couldn't keep the slight excitement from her voice.

"I came for you." Mat said. He wanted to tell her more, but he didn't dare. There was always a chance they were being listened to.

"You shouldn't have. I've ruined everything. I'd have gotten away if I hadn't . . ." Scarlett stopped herself. She couldn't bring herself to talk about her last meeting with her father.

Matt sat next to her so that they were shoulder to shoulder with their legs stretched out on the floor. From the way he moved, she could see that he had been hurt. He looked pale and exhausted. "Why don't you tell me everything that happened to you?" he suggested. "You could start by telling me where we are. Do you know?"

She nodded. "the chairman came to see me . . . ."

"Who is the chairman?"

"Just some creep in as suit."

"I think I might have met him."

"He wanted to gloat over me," Scarlett continued. "He told me that you were on your way, but I'd hoped he was lying. This is an old prison. We're right in the middle of Hong Kong. It was left over from Victorian times."

"So when do they serve breakfast?"

"They don't. It's bread and cold soup, and they bring it once a day. And the bread is usually burned." She thought she saw a flicker of a smile on his lips but dismissed it.

Matt lowered his voice "Hopefully we wont be here that long," he said. It was as much as he dared tell her, but even so, Scarlett felt a glimmer of hope. "You know I went to your home in Dulwich," he said, changing the subject.

"Was that you in the car? There was an accident – "

"It was no accident."

"I knew it had to be you," Scarlett said. "They planned it all out very carefully, didn't they? Using me to get you here. Are any of the others with you?"

Matt nodded briefly and Scarlett understood. They both had to be careful about what they said. She gazed at him as if seeing him for the first and last time. "I can't believe you're here. I can't believe I'm really talking to you. Do you know, I've even dreamed about you."

"Don't worry about it," Matt said. "We all dream about each other. It's the way it works."

"There so much I don't understand."

"Join the club."

"Looks like I already have." She took a deep breath. "I don't know where my story even begins, but I suppose I'd better start with St. Meredith's. . . ."

She told him – briefly and without fuss – and as she spoke, Matt knew he was going to like her. She had been through so much, and in a way her experiences Reminded him of his own at Lesser Malling, the way she had been reeled into something completely beyond her understanding. And she had coped with it. She had been brought here. She had been locked in this room for three days. But she hadn't cracked. She was ready to fight back.

She finished talking, and it seemed to Matt that just for a moment the building trembled as something, a shock wave, traveled through the walls. Scarlett looked up, alarmed. Part of her knew what was happening and was expecting it.

"What?" Matt began.

"It was nothing." She said so hastily he could see she didn't want to talk about it, didn't even want to imagine what was happening outside. "Tell me about yourself," She went on quickly. "Tell me how you got here. Did you go to the temple? They've got people waiting for you. They thought you'd come through one of the doors."

"I didn't."

He told his own story, or part of it, starting in Peru. It would have taken to long to tell her the whole thing, and he was still afraid of being overheard. From Nazca to London to Macao . . . It had been a long journey, and it was only now that they both saw how closely they had been following each others paths.

Matt finished by explaining how he had found his way to Wisdom Court. This was the difficult part. He had seen Scarlett's father die, and he had been at least in part responsible. How was he going to break the news?

But she was already ahead of him "That shirt your wearing," She said. She had suddenly realized. "It's his."

"Yes," Matt admitted.

"Where is he know?" Matt didn't answer and she continued. "They've killed him, haven't they?"

Matt nodded. He didn't want to remember what he had seen in the last moments before he had been taken of Wisdom Court.

Scarlett's face didn't change, but suddenly there were tears in her eyes. "It was all his fault," she said "He thought he could make a deal with the Old Ones." She paused. "I don't know, Matt. I suppose that's the way they work. They get ordinary people to do evil things for them. They used him. He really thought he was helping me." She let out a sob and Matt wrapped his arms around her and she buried he face in his chest held her tighter. He felt his shirt dampen with tear though she wasn't sobbing any more. "Thank-you." She whispered.

The building shivered a second time. It wasn't as strong as it was before but they both felt it.

"You know that Hong Kong is dying," Scarlett said. "The chairman told me. They're doing it deliberately. They want to turn it into what they call a necropolis. A city of the dead."

"I saw some of it last night," Matt said "It was horrible."

She brought herself closer if possible. "Don't tell me. I lived in it. I can't belive I didn't see what was going on." She sighed. "What's going to happen to us, Matt. Are we going to be killed?"

"They don't want to kill us," Matt said. "It's complicated. But killing us doesn't really help."

"Then what?"

"They think they've beaten us, but they haven't. The others are still out there. And you and me. . ."

"What about us?"

"They put us together because they want to crow over us. But that's their mistake. Now it's time to go to sleep I'll tell you more tomorrow."

It was true she was sleepy. Her eye lids where already closing. "All right Matt, Good night." She yawned and Snuggled closer to Matt. "Good night Scarlett." he said yawning before going to sleep himself.

* * *

There 1st chapter done. The rest of the story will be like this too. Like I said small changes.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back. Sorry for the long wait I don't own the book so I had to wait 2 weeks for this fool to turn it back in at my school's library and then it turns out he lost it but then he finally turned it in today.

Anyway I was wondering if I put up a poll for this story would you guys vote on it?

Disclaimer: I don't own Power of five series/The Gatekeepers.

* * *

Signal 5

Lohan had used the storm as cover, closing in on the prison through the streets that quickly emptied as the weather had become more intense. He had only been given one night to prepare the attack, but he had still managed to assemble a small army. He had a hundred men with him, all well armed. The Triads had been smuggling weapons across Asia for many years, supplying anyone from terrorist to mercenaries. Lohan had simply taken what he needed. He had plenty of choice.

Meanwhile, Jet and Sing would be arriving at the Tai Shan Temple. They both had a rank of 426, Red Pole, making them fighting unit lieutenants. They had another fifty men with them, and both operations were to begin at the same moment. There was one door out if Hong Kong. The way there had to be cleared.

Lohan knew where Matt had been taken because he had followed him. This is what Matt had been unable to tell Scarlett. He had played a trick on the chairman. Just for once, he was pulling the strings.

Matt had contacted Lohan the night before, the call forwarded through the Kung Hing Tao firework company. The Triad leader already knew what had happened. Richard and Jamie were with him. The two of them had made it out of the water and over to Kowloon. They were standing next to him, worrying desperately about Matt, when the phone rang.

"We have to find Scarlett," Matt had said. "And there's only one way to do it. We have to let the Old Ones capture me.

"How will you do that?"

"Paul Adams – Scarlett's father – will call them and tell them I'm at Wisdom Court. They won't suspect anything. They know that he wants Scarlett back, and they'll think he's still trying to help them."

"And then?"

"You have your men outside. You follow me wherever they take me."

"How do you know they'll take you to Scarlett?"

"I don't – not for sure. But my guess is they'll probably hold us together. I know the way these people think. They'll want to parade us, to boast about how they've beaten us. Having the two of us will make it more fun for them. Anyway, I haven't any other ideas, so we'll just have to risk it."

Richard had come on to the phone. He heard what Matt was suggesting. "You can't do this," he pleaded. "It's too dangerous. Please, Matt, think what could go wrong."

"We don't know where she is, Richard. There's no other way to find her."

"What about Paul Adams? Once they have no further use for him, you know they'll kill him."

"He's prepared to risk it. He knows what he's done. And he'll do anything to get Scarlett freed."

Six police cars had arrived at Wisdom Court just after seven o'clock. Lohan – with Richard and Jamie crouched next to him – had watched the police go in. They had seen the chairman arrive and leave, and they were still there when Matt, semiconscious and in pain, had been dragged out. Jamie had started forward at that moment, wanting to go to him. But Richard had grabbed hold of him, forcing him to remain still. This was Matt's plan. It was all or nothing.

Matt had been driven across the city, never out of sight of Lohan's men. They had seen him disappear into the prison close to Hollywood Road. So now they knew where he was being held. Hopefully, Scarlett would be there too. As the storm had worsened, Lohan had surrounded the prison, his men closing in on all sides.

The Storm.

Lohan was beginning to think that it was getting out of control. In all the years he had been in Hong Kong, he had never experienced anything like it. When he stood up, he could feel the wind trying to batter him down again. Dust and dead leaves whipped into his face. He could hear the air currents howling as they rushed through the streets. If it got any worse, it would be dangerous here. But then, of course, it was dangerous anyway. If the storm destroyed the city, it would only be finishing what the Old Ones had already begun.

A crash of thunder. Rain lashing down so hard that he could see it bouncing off the parked cars, turning into miniature rivers that coursed along the side of the road. In seconds, he was soaked. Richard was next to him. "What's going on?" Richard muttered.

"We must move now," Lohan said.

Victoria Prison was a huge building with barred windows and a single, massive door – the only way in. Six armed guards stood outside in the rain, dressed in uniforms, with their faces partly obscured by their caps. Lohan, Richard, and Jamie were watching from a doorway of an antique shop across the road. Lohan's strategy was simple. There was no time to be clever. He knew he had to break in as quickly and as decisively as possible. Once the enemy knew they were there, they would fight back.

He gave the signal.

* * *

Scarlett was woken suddenly by the noise of they're breakfast clanging on the floor as the guard dropped it. Scarlett opened her eyes ready to kill whoever had woken her up from the best sleep she had had in weeks. Scarlett saw the breakfast and moved to retrieve it, and found she couldn't due to the fact that Matt's arm was wrapped around her waist protectively.

Scarlett then remember the events that took place before she fell asleep, her face bright red, Scarlett made to move his arm from where it was trying not to wake him up. Then Scarlett stretched her leg out and accidentally hit one of the plates causing it to clatter around before settling down again. Scarlett let out a breath she had been holding then looked up to see if Matt had woken up and found him looking at her with amusement in his eyes.

"Is that our breakfast?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, see I told you cold soup and burnt toast. And um.. you can let go now.."

"Oh..uh sorry." Matt said, his face red as he let go of her.

They both immediately felt cold and Matt wanted to hug her again She did too. But neither said a thing instead Matt bent down and picked up a piece of the burnt toast. The smell instantly filling his nostrils and his power coming to him. He smirked at her.

"Ready to get out of here?" Matt asked.

"What do you mean?" Scarlett asked back.

Suddenly there was an explosion. It was loud and immediate – and it came from somewhere inside the building.

"What – ?" Scarlett began. Then turned to Look at Matt who had the same surprised expression she had but with more comprehension

Then the lights went out.

* * *

He gave the signal.

There was an explosion – the same explosion that Matt had heard – as a rocket launcher, concealed in a parked van, fired a 40mm shell at the main door. The prison hadn't been built to withstand such an attack. The door were blown apart in a ball of flame. Two guards killed instantly, the others shocked. Two others were cut down by a burst of machine-gun fire as the Triad fighters surged forward, pouring out of alleyways and rising up from behind parked cars. The rest of the guards ran into the building, two made it in the other killed. Farther down the road, two of Lohan's men, disguised as construction workers, cut off the main power supply, isolating the prison and short-circuiting the alarms.

"Move!" Richard and Jamie were unarmed,but they ran forward with Lohan and through the shattered doors.


	3. Chapter 3

I am back again sorry for the long wait. I have CST's god I hate those so boring after you finish. Anyway the book is already going to end so I have a question should I continue after the book is finished too or end it there and wait for the next book. And if I do continue it should Scarlett and Matt be separated or stay together after they go through the gate? I'll put a poll up so if you have time please vote it would mean a lot thanks.

* * *

Ch.3

They were inside the prison. Lohan's people were spreading in every direction, through the upper floors, smashing open doors to reveal empty cells behind them. Some of them were armed with guns and grenades. Others carried swords and chain-sticks. It was pitch black inside the building now that the electricity had been cut, but they had brought flashlights with them, strapped to their shoulders, the beams slicing through the dark and showing the way ahead. Lohan's orders were clear: Kill anyone who gets in your way. Find Matt and Scarlet. We only have minutes to get them out.

There were more guards on the upper levels. Although the prison held only two prisoners, the chairman had taken no chances. Now they opened fire on the invaders. Lohan saw the flash of bullets, heard some of the triad men cry out. A few bodies fell. Then someone threw a grenade. Another fireball, and one of the guards pitched forward as if diving into a swimming pool, disappearing into the darkness below.

Lohan himself led a small group of fighters four floors down into the basement, Richard and Jamie close behind him. Only now was Richard beginning to see the hopelessness of the task. There had to be at least two hundred cells in the prison. Were they really going to blow all of them open? They came to a corridor with more steel doors set at intervals. A guard ran toward them, bringing his machine gun round to aim.

"Drop the gun!" Jamie said. "Lie on the floor."

The guard did as he was told. A second guard appeared. He was less fortunate. Lohan shot him down. They had been in the prison for less than three minutes, but they knew reinforcements would already be on the way.

As soon as the gun fire had started Matt didn't have to wait long before three guards came to the cell. He picked up the piece of toast and breathed in the scent.

"Matt they're coming!" Scarlett said in an alarmed voice.

"I've got them." Matt replied.

"Wha...?" she began.

"Scarlett I need you to promise to stay behind me no matter what." He said.

"But..." She started.

"NO! Please Scarlett I need you to promise!" Matt said in a pleading voice.

"Okay. Matt I promise." she said in a shaky voice. The desperation in his voice scared her but at the same time she trusted him fully. Then just before he turned toward the door something in his face changed but he had turned before she had figured out what the change had been.

Just then Matt heard the key going into the cells lock and mentally made the door explode outward. There was audible crunch as the guard behind the door was crushed by the door and the opposite wall. Matt winced at the noise but didn't hesitate and stepped out using his powers to kill both of the other guards one got sliced across the neck the other was sliced in half. He saw another guard across the long corridor and using his powers launched a grenade at him there was an explosion and Scarlett who had been behind Matt the whole time screamed in terror as a large chunk of wall destroyed by the explosion sailed toward them at an increasing speed.

But before the rock even got to them Matt mentally made it stop and forced it to the side. He scanned the area searching for more guards when he was satisfied there were none he put up a shield just in case and turned to Scarlett fully expecting her to look at him in fear or disgust but instead found her looking at him in awe.

"Sorry you had to see that." Matt said. Looking back at the carnage he had caused apparently there had been more guards at the end at the corridor they were killed in the explosion.

"How did you do that?" Scarlett asked.

Matt looked around seeing the damage he had caused, he thought about the guards he had killed so thoughtlessly and felt a wave of guilt overcome him. He thought of the possible children that would be asking when their parents would be coming home only for them to never come home... just like his had.

Scarlett looked at Matt seeing the guilt and sadness clearly on his face. He hadn't wanted to kill the guards, he didn't enjoy killing, he had killed because he had to but the guilt and sadness was still there. She felt sadness overcome her seeing him so depressed over what he had been forced to do.

"Matt..." she said barely a whisper.

She could still see the sadness in his face. Then she put her arm through his and laid her head on his shoulder. She felt him stiffen a bit before relaxing.

"Thank you for coming for me." Scarlett said.

"Anytime." Matt said. In such a warm voice it made her smile and blush at the same time.

Just then more guards burst out of the doors at the other end of the corridor.

Lohan had been going down the last flight of stairs when he saw the group of guards burst out of the door at the bottom. He had been shocked but his instincts were already working ducking into a shadow motioning everyone to do the same. He had counted sixteen guards. That wasn't good they were out numbered and the element of surprise was already gone.

He heard a scream. He knew already it was Scarlett, he cursed under his breath this complicated things he looked inside the room and cursed again. Matt and Scarlett were blocked of from the exit by the guards, Matt hiding Scarlett behind his back he seemed mad no... he seemed furious. Some thing shifted in his face.

Lohan had been about to charge into the room with his team when the man directly in front of him died. His head just shot off like it had been sliced through. Lohan's eyes widened as he felt the warm blood hit his chest as the head rolled next to him. When he looked up next all of the guards died the same way being sliced apart, some got lucky getting there heads chopped off like the ones in the back but others weren't so lucky being cut across the torso, legs, arms, they had been slaughtered before they even had a chance to shoot. Some of the bodies weren't even recognizable being so slashed up only lumps of the bodies were left in pools of blood.

Everyone looked around shocked no one was spared everyone in Lohan's group had blood somewhere on them. Except of course Matt and Scarlett who stood inside a circle in which the blood never entered Scarlett's arm securely linked in his.

"Matt!" Richard ran at them and grabbed hold of his friend and embraced him. The night before , when he pulled himself out of the water, he had been afraid he would never see him again. "Looks like your doing fine." he said with a wink.

Matt blushed not missing his meaning. Nodding he introduced Scarlett.

"Pleasure to meet you." Richard didn't know what else to say. He examined the girl with short hair which covered her ears and went to her eyes now that it wasn't spiked up. She looked worn out.

Jamie said nothing, but went over to them so that the three Gatekeepers were together.

"We have to get to the Tai Shan Temple," Matt said.

Lohan was impressed. The boy was only fifteen, but he had already assumed command. The experiences of the past twenty-four hours didn't seem to have any effect on him. But there was still more trouble to come. Quickly, Lohan took out his mobile phone, Pressed a button, and spoke a few word, then he turned to Matt. "The temple is safe now," he said. "But we have another problem, and it may be more serious. There is a storm. In fact, my people are saying that it might be something worse..."

But they all had become aware of it. Above the gunfire and the explosions, beyond the battle that was taking place Inside the prison, the wind was screaming. The whole building was shuddering. The full force of the typhoon had fallen on Hong Kong, and it's total destruction had begun.


End file.
